


In Two Words

by zephrene



Series: Moonshine 'Verse [6]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-30
Updated: 2009-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephrene/pseuds/zephrene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco learns to live with Valentine's Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Two Words

"Daddy, Daddy, look what Aidan gave me today!"  

Draco looked down at the Love Hearts in his daughter's cupped hands, the pink one on top stamped with the message,_ Be Mine_.

"What, Aidan Granger?" he asked. She nodded. 

Draco's fingers tightened convulsively on the arm of his chair. He had a sudden, horrifying vision of the future, in which one of Potter's brats swept Danae off her feet and stole her away from him. How could this have happened? 

"Here, this one is for you." She smiled sweetly, and the heart in her small fingers said,_ I'm Yours_.

Draco breathed.  
   
\----  
   
After she had snuggled onto his lap and eaten her ration of five hearts - and Draco had learned the hard way that Danae and sugar did not go well together after tea time - Danae sorted through the remaining pieces with care, stacking them according to color on top of Draco's review copy of _Modern Transfigurations_.

"I think you should give this one to Mummy," she told him very seriously, pressing a small pale yellow heart into his palm. 

"You do, do you?" he said with a smile. 

Danae giggled and scrambled down to the floor. "Yes! She'll like it."   
   
\----  
   
He found Luna much later, pouring hot water over the special tea the midwife sent. 

"Did you know the Granger boy is giving Danae love tokens?" 

She laughed and tried smooth the line from between his brows with her fingertips. "Oh, Draco, they're hardly going to elope from Kindergarten." 

Draco frowned. "Well, when you put it like that..." 

"To think I once thought those proverbs about wizards and daughters were exaggeration!" 

Draco pulled her back against his chest, watching her hands over her shoulder. "And the ones about witches and sons?" 

Luna smiled as she lifted her mug. "We'll see."   
   
\----  
   
Draco held the yellow Love Heart between thumb and forefinger. "What is that teacher thinking, letting children read these?" 

Luna read the little message and giggled. "It's a perfectly innocent phrase. You, Professor Malfoy, have a dirty mind." 

He slid his other hand from her hip to the swell of her breast. "Oh, now _my_ mind is dirty? Shall we go find your annotated_ Erotic Arts_ catalog?" 

Her head fell back onto his shoulder. "Don't need a catalog - upstairs."

He held the candy to her lips. She ran her tongue over it. The heart said _Love Me_. Draco planned to do so.


End file.
